According to prior art, an analog radio set comprises a tuner able to select a channel among a number of frequency channels and to demodulate a first and a second signal contained in the channel. It is known that the first signal G+D (called mono component) corresponds to the sum of the left sound signal and the right sound signal of the stereophony, while the second signal G−D (called stereo component) corresponds to the subtraction of the right sound signal from the left sound signal. When the tuner operates normally, it is easy to combine in a known way the first and the second signal in order to obtain the stereo signal made up by the right sound signal and the left sound signal to be broadcasted.
However, when the reception of the signal by the radio is poor, the energy of the signal G−D tends to decrease, and the stereo signal then tends to be transformed into a mono signal. In other words, in the event of a poor reception, the right and left sound signals obtained tend to be strongly correlated, which decreases the stereophony effect.